


Stay by the Cradle

by Kivrin



Series: Through All the Length of Days [9]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Babies, Background Het, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin
Summary: Christmas Eve, 1946.





	Stay by the Cradle

“Sure you don't mind?” Sam said for the third time. She stood in the hall, her coat open over her dark-blue dress, her face irresolute.

“Certain,” Foyle answered.

“Missing the service, I mean.”

“No.” When her frown stayed, he went on “Understand perfectly if… don't want. Leave her with me.”

“Oh, no. Not that, s- Dad.” She flushed. 

“Right. Andrew will… ought to be... waiting.” When the door had shut behind her he crossed the sitting room with quick steps to bend over the Moses basket.

“Well, Miranda,” he said softly as he took his granddaughter in his arms. “Well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Away in a Manger.'
> 
> Written for the Twelvetide 2018 drabble challenge "Christmas Eve."


End file.
